fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Father's Cupcake Restaurant HD
Father's Cupcake Restaurant HD est une jeu vidéo fictif édition de Father's Cupcake Restaurant conçu pour toutes les consoles télévisées de septième à huitième génération. Cette annonce a été annoncée le 19 février 2015 et publiée le 3 avril 2015. Le jeu coûte 1,99 $. Customers * Diana (Tutorial) * Anthony (After Tutorial) Ingredients The format for this is Ingredient (Rank unlocked with customer) (related badges(s)) Liners * Liner A (Start) * Liner B (Start) * Liner C (Unlocked on Day 5 with Ludlow) * Liner D (Unlocked on Day 16 with Dash Rephamm) Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Start) * Strawberry Cake (Start) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Timothy) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked on Day 4 with Faith) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked on Day 6 with Ed) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked on Day 8 with Cameron) * Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked on Day 13 with Ian) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked on Day 17 with Bobby) * Banana Cake (Unlocked on Day 20 with Angelina) * Neopolitian Cake (Unlocked on Day 24 with Pirava) * Blackberry Cake (Unlocked on Day 27 with Keith) * Chocolate Chip Cake (Unlocked on Day 35 with Connie) * Apple Cake (Unlocked on Day 41 with Wizard Percy) * Polka Dot Cake (Unlocked on Day 51 with Allyssa) * Wheat Cake (Unlocked on Day 54 with Kate) * Peanut Butter Cake (Unlocked on Day 56 with Small Adrian) Frostings * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Chocolate Frosting (Start) * Violet Frosting (Start) * Hyper Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 2 with Punkhead) * Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 7 with Polak) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked on Day 10 with Steve) * Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked on Day 14 with Michigan) * Red Frosting (Unlocked on Day 19 with Etiona) * Black Frosting (Unlocked on Day 26 with Nicholer) * Cookies and Cream Frosting (Unlocked on Day 33 with Calvin) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked on Day 39 with Shorty) * Huckleberry Frosting (Unlocked on Day 42 with Cherry Collector) * Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked on Day 45 with Freddy) * Mocha Frosting (Unlocked on Day 47 with Sid) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked on Day 53 with Denise) * Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 57 with Lily) Drizzles * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 28 with Francesco Hancock) * White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked on Day 34 with Angie) * Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 44 with Dennis) Shakers * Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked on Day 3 with Vince) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked on Day 9 with Beer) * Rock Candy (Unlocked on Day 25 with Natalie) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked on Day 30 with Ava) * Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 36 with Aaron) * Crushed Wafers (Unlocked on Day 40 with Jude) * Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on Day 46 with Jenna) Place-able Toppings * Cherries (Start) * Marshmallows (Start) * Nutty Butter Cup (Start) * Cloudberries (Start) * Pancake Mix Cookies (Unlocked on Day 12 with Yvonne) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked on Day 15 with Samantha) * Cake Pop (Unlocked on Day 18 with Courtney) * Sugarplum Vine (Unlocked on Day 22 with Lucky Hancock) * Frosted Flowers (Unlocked on Day 29 with Octavia) * Blueberry Donut Hole (Unlocked on Day 32 with Jasmine) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked on Day 37 with Lorenzo Hancock) * Salted Caramel (Unlocked on Day 43 with Wanda) * Cookie Fruit Snacks (Unlocked on Day 48 with Meta Light) * Flaming Hot Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked on Day 52 with Horyes) * Brownie (Unlocked on Day 55 with Jade) �� �� �� Catégorie:Jeu fictif pour toutes les plate-formes